Ann Weaver (1806-1842)
}} Biography Anne Weaver married Ebeneezer Brown as his first wife 23 July 1823 when he was 20 and she had not quite reached her 17th birthday. They were both living in the township of Dryden, Tompkins County, New York, she in Etna and he in the ancient settlement of Willow Glen which is now part of Dryden Village. Anne was born 5 Aug 1806 in Saratoga, New York to John and Catherine Weaver. Early Life From the Centenial History of the Town of Dryden, (pg140) we read: "the first tailor of Etna was John Weaver, who had a little family of children, of which only nine attended school at the same time." Ann did learn to write, as she signed her name in good form on the deeds in Crawford County when they sold land in 1836. A New York State Census for Tax and military purposes was taken in 1825 and we find Ebeneezer in Dryden Township with one child, no improved land, 2 horses, and weaving manufactured in a domestic way, 27 yards of flannel and 34 yards of linen. We see Ann did not waste any time but did weaving to obtain as well as for their clothing. Ann's life paralells Ebenezer's for most of her life. It was in Crawford County, where Ebenezer and Ann joined the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints, They wer baptized 13 June 1835. There is no record of who taught them the gospel. They had five children, Joseph, Harriet while in Ney York, Norman while in Pennsylvania, and John and Infant daughter Ann while in Illinois. The family moved jsut south of Nauvoo near Pleasantville, There they prospered and suffered. Anne had been ill for quite some time, to care for her Phebe Draper (1797-1879) came to live at the Brown home. Phebe was a widowed mother of four children and sister of Ebenezer's friend Willaim Draper. Ann died 24 June 1842 in Quincy Illinois, where she was burried on Honey Creek. A marker has been placed besides Ebenezer's in the Draper, UT Cemetary. Phebe and Ebenezer married in 1842 and the combination of their families made quite a bunch. Patriarchal Blessing Anne's Patriarchal blessing, given 02 Jan 1839 by Isaac Morley ( gives and insight into the difficulties of her pioneer life; "And whatever trials thou art called to pass through, it shall be for they good- and it shall be a profit unto thee that thou art an heir in the kingdom of God - and if you will ever support in the mind the principles of uprightness, integrity, and virtue, thou shall be a blessing in purity and an example to thy sex. And thou shall become a mother in israel, and thy blessing shall be handed down to they posterity. Ancestry Her father is from the Weaver line who settled Rhode Island in the early 1620's. She was one of thirteen children, the seventh child and the fifth daughter. Her family moved to Dryden about the same time as Ebeneezer's family had moved there.